


【吉成】羔羊饲养手册

by Satoooooshi3104



Category: Arashi (Band), Maou (TV 2008), 家族ゲーム | Kazoku Game (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoooooshi3104/pseuds/Satoooooshi3104
Summary: 当人类、吸血鬼和血猎迎来和平共处的时代之后，吸血鬼也可以拥有自己的职业，甚至可以参与政府部门，选择自己的猎人搭档，共同维护两族和平。随着社会观念愈加开放，吸血鬼和猎人这两个原本势不两立的种族，互结连理的现象也越来越普遍。成濑领和吉本荒野正是这样的关系。





	【吉成】羔羊饲养手册

-0-

吉本荒野，男，三十三岁，未婚，表面是个家庭教师，其实——

-

“快点。”文质彬彬的西装男子抬起没有提着公文包的右手，不耐烦地看了看表。

“别急嘛。”风衣男子用屁股顶了顶身侧的黄色大布包，从中掏出银色的特制子弹，慢悠悠地塞进手中的猎枪里。“再一枪——”

喘息声、上膛声、求饶声、衣料摩擦声……

“嘣！——”

……子弹灼伤脑腔的烧焦声、超出人类听力的惨叫声、弹膛里燃尽的火药声、血液四溅的粘稠声，最后是皮肉随血液流失逐渐灰化的沙沙声。

“——就好啦！”

西装男人有些嫌恶地皱了皱鼻子，对于另一位恶劣的兴趣感到不屑。“希望下次你的枪能有点准头。”

“我的‘雄大’比较认生嘛。”风衣男子收起枪，突然想起了什么似的‘啊’了一声，在布包里翻出一款具有摄像功能的老式翻盖手机。“纪念纪念！”

西装男子也许是见怪不怪了，连一个白眼都懒得赠予，转身走出这个阴暗的废旧工地。“快点回去交你的差。”

“等等我嘛！领酱！”

-

——是个职业猎人。政府编制的那种。

-

“领酱饿不饿呀？刚才那只小羊的味道好像很不错的样子哦。”风衣男子喜欢把自己的猎物叫做‘小羊’，并不是什么业界特定的称呼，只是单他喜欢而已。

“我不吃同类，”这也并不是出于什么道德伦理，毕竟在他们的世界里原本也不存在什么所谓的道德伦理，只不过对于他们来说，同类的味道实在不怎么样。“况且那是违法的。”

-

饲养着一只吸血鬼，或者说，‘饲养’并不准确。

-

“我是个律师，更不可能知法犯法。”

-

毕竟那可是只野生的羔羊。

 

-1-

现代小羊不惧阳光，这不代表它们喜欢，也不代表它们一定讨厌。出于对小羊身体性能的综合性考量，请一定保证您的小羊一个星期接受一到两次日常光照，每次时长控制在二十分钟至一小时之间。适当的阳光能使您的小羊身体健康，但请避免使您的小羊长时间处于高强度光照下，小羊的低温体系虽然稳定，但在过度的强光下容易被破坏，造成体温高度不下，眩晕，昏迷甚至死亡的后果。如果您的小羊是日间工作者，请在高温气候下做好遮阴防晒措施，若您的小羊高温耐受性较差，请考虑休假或调岗的可能。  
——《羔羊饲养手册篇一》by田子雄大

-

窗帘半开着，早晨的暖阳像滴进水里的颜料，柔柔地晕染在温度偏低的皮肤上。和猎人窝在床上的吸血鬼感觉这样温柔的暖意笼在身上很是舒服，和身边人相较滚烫的温度比起来更让他安逸舒适。其实他早醒了，可他不想睁开眼睛，他更愿意就这样再待一会儿。

吉本也醒了，他知道成濑其实醒着。吉本用高挺的英俊鼻梁拱拱他被散下的额发遮住的饱满额头，声音格外低沉悦耳：“领酱，还饿吗？”

成濑闻言迟缓地摇摇头，脑袋还带着早晨的朦胧。虽然他胃里的欲昨晚已被满足，但清晨的闲适勾出了他口中的馋，他把眼睛睁开两道缝，在模模糊糊的视线里又把嘴巴蹭到吉本的脖颈边。凉凉的舌尖把之前留下的咬痕濡湿，于是獠牙从同样的位置刺入，让微微愈合的伤口再次以相同的方式贯穿。

成濑知道吉本喜欢他这样做，吉本喜欢愈合期的皮肉带着微微的痒与痛，更喜欢它们被重新刺入时带来的加倍的痛，这总会使吉本那双在成濑身上来回游走的手掌更加滚烫，身体也是，阴茎也是。

成濑不饿，只是贪恋吉本的味道，所以他只喝了两口就收回了牙齿。被滚烫血液浸润过的口腔带上了些微的暖，舌尖舔过留下唾液，让伤口恢复得快些。吉本的手掌从不老实，他细细抚摸着成濑的肌肤，紧贴着背部的线条滑到后腰，从腰侧抚向胸腹那连成一片的青青紫紫的下流印记，指腹揉按两圈乳尖，于是再次向下，捏一把紧实的臀，最终停留在润滑的大腿皮肤上来回打转。成濑的身体随着吉本缓慢的抚摸而颤抖，与自己毫不相同的热度灼得他呼吸不稳。

他又饿了。胃里的欲被填的满当，而身体里的欲是从来不知餍足的。血族是从不掩饰欲望的生物，成濑吻上吉本的唇，因欲望而再次冒出的獠牙磕上嘴角，激烈的拥吻之间满是血液的味道，他的也有，吉本的也有。

战役似乎一触即发。吉本厚实的大手从成濑的额头抚过双眼，最后遮掩在他的嘴唇上，两根手指被他的舌搅进口腔舔舐。吉本低笑，鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖，另一只手紧贴着他的东西细细摩擦，挤出些许汁液。吉本轻声安抚他的不满：“这一场再结束恐怕得到中午去了，阳光会烫，我先把窗帘拉上？”

“不需要。”成濑拉着他被自己润湿的手指往后庭送，唇舌又迫不及待地去与他纠缠。亲吻的间隙，成濑喘息着告诉他：“现代血族不畏惧阳光，我可没那么脆弱。时代在变，与时俱进是生存准则。比起这个……”

他带着吉本的手指在后穴里搅动，喉咙里禁不住发出舒爽的颤抖叹息。

“我更想知道，阳光和你哪个更烫。”

-

吉本知道，他聪明的小羊当然猜得到是谁要求上级把他的暑期工作时间从白天调整到夜晚的。吉本也知道他的小羊不同于大多数血族，比起黑夜，白天的阳光更令他心情舒适。但这有什么办法，身为爱人怎么可以任由自己的小羊在夏日高温里逞强呢？即使吉本知道，成濑不满的大部分原因是无法和吉本有更多的共同时间。

小羊太过黏人，也是会带来甜蜜的苦恼啊。

—TBC—


End file.
